Pleased to meet you Professor Snape!
by WhaatTheHaleIsAStiles
Summary: Quand Albus Severus rencontre le portrait de Severus Rogue. (nulle pour les résumés c'est pas une nouveauté mes amis!)


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Severus Rogue se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Enfin il n'était plus vraiment là... Non il était sous forme d'un des nombreux tableaux qui couvraient les murs de Poudlard. Une idée venant de McGonagall bien sûr. "Rho, râla-t-il pour lui-même, même mort cette vieille arpie arrive encore à me mener la vie dure" Enfin... pas la vie la mort. Bref vous m'avez compris!

Car effectivement, être un portrait parlant qui passait ses journées à devoir regarder des élèves parfois plus qu'impertinents, n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable pour le défunt professeur de potions. Heureusement, il était tard et plus aucun élève ne circulait dans les couloirs... excepté un petit brun qui avait visiblement l'air perdu.

- C'est pas vrai, il est énorme ce château j'arrive encore à me perdre! Pourquoi Scor' est jamais là quand on en a besoin...

- Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de ruminer, intervint Severus définitvement à bout de nerfs de ces étudiants.

- Qui a dit ça? demanda le brun en regardant partout autour de lui.

- Au dessus, à droite, le tableau.

Le petit brun était face à lui et leva la tête, Rogue retint sa respiration. Ces yeux... Les yeux de _Lily._

- Oh! Vous êtes Severus Rogue! s'exclama le petit sorcier qui ne devait avoir que 12 ans.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda-t-il, toujours choqués de ces iris verts émeraudes qui le regardait avec admiration.

- Albus Severus Potter, monsieur, répondit-il poliment.

- Potter? Vous êtes le fils d'Harry Potter? Et vous avez bien dit mon prénom ou je rêve?

- Oui, je suis son fils cadet. Et il m'a nommé ainsi en hommage à Albus Dumbledore et à vous car il vous considère comme l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait connu, il m'a tellement parlé de vous! Et James aussi, par contre il a tendance à dire que vous êtes le portrait grincheux du coin qui fait peur à tous les premiers années.

Severus se sentit... touché. Le fait que Potter ait nommé son fils ainsi signifie beaucoup pour lui. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais... En même temps il ne pourrait pas le faire, il est mort. Puis il reprit attention aux dernières paroles du fils de survivant:

- James? James Potter?

- James Sirius Potter, mon frère aîné.

- Oh oui James Potter II du nom, encore un maraudeur à la noix. Tout le portrait de son grand-père, dit Severus avec son habituel ton méprisant.

- Ca vous pouvez le dire! Il est vraiment très embêtant quand il veut avec ses blagues à la noix, mais bon c'est mon grand frère et au fond il est pas si mauvais, avoua Albus, et puis c'est vrai qu'il ressemble beaucoup à grand-père apparemment.

- Vous par contre êtes le portrait craché de votre père.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent, sourit Albus.

- Potter, je rêve est-ce une cravate de Serpentard que vous avez autour du cou? Vous faites partie de cette maison?

- Oh oui, répondit-il en remarquant sa cravate vert et argent, ça choque toujours un peu les gens quand ils voient ça.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Gryffondor comme vos parents et votre frère?

- Et bien pour être franc, avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard, j'avais peur de me retrouver à Serpentard. Avec tous ces préjugés, le fait que ce soit la maison de Voldemort et tout ça... Mais mon papa m'a dit que peu importait la maison dans laquelle j'étais et il m'a révélé ce jour-là pourquoi il m'avait nommé d'après vous. Ensuite dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai rencontré pleins de Serpentard très gentils dont mon meilleur ami Scorpius Malfoy. Donc je me suis dit qu'être à Serpentard n'était pas plus mal, comme ça les gens arrêteraient aussi de me prendre pour la copie conforme d'Harry Potter.

- Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy est votre meilleur ami? demanda le portrait choqué de cette révélation.

- Oui! Lui et moi on est inséparables même si mon oncle Ron a un peu de mal parfois à cause de son père.

- Le fils Potter et le fils Malfoy meilleurs amis... Si on m'avait mis au courant de ceci une génération plutôt je vous aurais ri au nez jeune homme. Je jubile de la tête de mon filleul quand il a appris ça.

- Wow! Draco Malfoy est votre filleul? demanda le petit les yeux écarquillés.

Severus remarqua notamment cette même lueur dans les yeux qu'avait Lily quand elle était surprise. Il se permit d'en sourire, tant de souvenirs de sa douce Lily, le rendirent nostalgique.

- Professeur Rogue puis-je vous poser une question?

- Allez y, puisque nous y sommes.

- Vous étiez très proche de ma grand-mère Lily?

- En effet, elle a été ma meilleure amie ayant votre âge.

- Comment était-elle? Je n'ai jamais beaucoup eu d'informations sur elle.

- Et bien... Elle était sans doute la personne la plus humble au monde. Elle a toujours eu un grand coeur et m'a même pardonné de la pire insulte au monde.

- J'aurais bien aimé la connaître, admit le fils d'Harry légèrement triste.

- Vous avez ses yeux.

Albus Severus en sourit d'avantage, il n'avait jamais osé trop questionner son père car lui-même n'avait pas connu ses parents et il ne voulait pas rendre son papa triste. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et fut alarmé de l'heure.

- Oh non il est déjà tard, il faut que j'y aille avant de me faire attraper par les préfèts! Professeur, je m'étais perdu à vrai dire où se trouvent les cachots déjà?

- Escalier à votre gauche, en bas puis à gauche!

- Ah oui c'est vrai! Va vraiment falloir que je chipe la carte des Maraudeurs à James, fit-il en tournant le dos s'apprêtant à partir.

Mais il se retourna vers le portait de l'ancien Serpentard, en souriant:

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Professeur Rogue!

Sur ce, le petit brun repartit dans son dortoir serpentarien tandis que le défunt sorcier se permit de sourire en chuchotant pour lui-même:

- De même Potter.

FIN.

Alors ça vous a plu? Oui je sais c'est pas très original et y a déjà pleins d'os sur ça mais je voulais faire le mien parce que j'avais adoré le contexte et que je pense qu'on s'est toujours demandé comment réagirait A.S. Potter s'il rencontrait Severus :) Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît!

Bisous, Anne-So :D


End file.
